nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppy North
Poppy North is the main character in Secret Vampire. She is short and almost elfin in appearance, with wild, coppery curls, bright green eyes and four freckles on her nose (although these disappear after she becomes a vampire). After discovering she has a deadly disease her best friend (and secret crush) James Rasmussen, turns her into a vampire. Her two ambitions in life are to 1. See the world and 2. Marry James. She also likes New World and Underground music. ''Biography'' Early Life Secret Vampire It all starts when Poppy begins having severe pains in her abdomen that spread throughout her body. Her mother forces her to go to the doctor when they do a series of tests. She learns that she has an incurable form of cancer (pancreatic cancer). The doctors give her between three weeks and three months to live. But her best friends, since the age of five, James finally shares the secret he's kept from her for so long. That he is a vampire. At first she believes that he is lying to her and just playing a joke. The only way he can prove it to her is by compelling a nurse to leave the two alone. But that night they begin the change. As Poppy is taking James' blood they are interrupted by her brother Phil. James leaves leaving Poppy to rest. Phil walks James out and warns him to stay away from his sister. James lies telling Phil that he is just pretending to have feelings to Poppy because it makes her feel better. For the first night in a long time she slept through the night, without any pain interrupting. When she woke up the next morning she told her mother that she knew the doctors had finalized her diagnosis. The two have a serious talk in which Poppy asks her mother that if she couldn't ever see her again, but she knew Poppy would be cured, if she would be able to be happy. Her mother states that as long as Poppy was alive and happy, she would be happy. Later that day the doctors allow Poppy to go home instead of taking more tests. James shows up at her house that night ready to do another exchange but they were interrupted by Phil without Poppy getting any blood from James. Phil blows everything out of proportion and tells Poppy about the conversation the two boys had last night. Poppy is furious and kicks James out without getting the blood she needs. Poppy gets worse although it isn't her illness that is doing so it's the lack of blood in her system. Somehow Phil has a change of heart and then convinces Poppy that she needs to see James. Considering she hasn't been answering his calls. With two more transfers of blood Poppy becomes a vampire. Although they have a funeral, with Poppy in a sleeping state, James and Phil dig her out of her grave and wake her up. Poppy is a different person, she craves blood. Which leads to her attacking a man on the street. James proceeds to hide her in his apartment because she is an illegal vampire. She goes against all the rules in the Night World. Ash, James' cousin, shows up at his apartment where Poppy is alone. Although she tries to lie to him she underestimates his empathic abilities. He gets the truth through her mind. Which helps him to convince her that James will never be safe as long as she is around. But if she leaves he will no longer be linked to her, therefore leaving him in the clear. Poppy writes James a quick goodbye letter and leaves with Ash to Las Vegas. Fortunately, Phil and James rescue her and it is revealed that Poppy and Phil are both actually part-witches. This means that Poppy and James are off the hook, as Poppy was already a Night Person before she became a vampire. Poppy and James go home and presumably live happily ever after.